Tracy's to the Future
by Willow Tracy
Summary: The Tracy boys and Brains get caught up in the future where the world has gone to hell. Gangs have taken over and are after International Rescue. Can the boys help their future kids? (COMPLETED)
1. Acknowledgement

Before you read the chapters after this  
  
I must apologies before you read my story. This is nothing like what I've written before. This story will take place in 2065 the yea Thunderbirds was based. As well as taking place in the year 2110, 45 years later. What I am apologizing about is the fact that our boys in blue are now married and have kids of their own.  
  
Scott is now married to Lady Penelope and has 5 kids.  
  
Elliot who is 32  
  
Nell who is 29  
  
Garen who is 26  
  
Fallon who is 21  
  
Jessica who is 18  
  
Virgil married someone he meet while saving her from a tornado in Florida while a Hurricane had destroyed most of everything in the cities. Her name is Jennifer or sometimes will be known as Jenny. They had three children.  
  
Dena who is 22  
  
Peter who is 16  
  
Virginia who is 12  
  
John amazingly got married.I thought he'd be to shy to meet someone. Yet he did her name is Ginger. An astronomy teacher. They ended up having three kids two of who are twins.  
  
Emily who is 18  
  
Leo and Leora who are 16  
  
Gordon tied the knot about three months after (The show went off the air.) The lucky girls name was Isabella. He meets her while on a rescue in California. A group of boats were lost at sea and she was the doctor that took care of the people when they brought them back in. They too had children.  
  
Brink who is 29  
  
Yolanda who is 28  
  
Anna who is 22  
  
Samantha who is 19  
  
Alan and Tin Tin decided to get married after Tin Tin almost died in a rescue. Realizing just how much they loved each other they got married and had kids too.  
  
Queenie who is 35  
  
Michael who is 31  
  
Karen who is 29  
  
Harold who is 23  
  
Uric who is 17  
  
Brains finally got married as well only for a short while however. His wife Zoë died while having their twins. Brains after that took his children back to Tracy Island and that's where everything went wrong. Holly his youngest grew to hate her sister Nora. Nora became leader of International Rescue after Jeff died.  
  
Nora who is 19  
  
Holly who is also 19 they are twins.  
  
The history of International rescue hang's in the balance because of an good old fashioned sibling rivalry  
  
Plus other problems wrong with the world itself.  
  
Okay now that you know about the characters themselves.Lets get onto the Thunderbirds.You already know about 1-6. Let me explain my Thunderbirds then.  
  
Thunderbird 7- It's a submarine version. A little bigger then TB 4, but it has better maneuverability. It has torpedo bays on all sides. It could carry up to 18 people.  
  
Thunderbird 8- A hovercraft. Hardly uses electricity. Six separate fans shift under the belly of the craft causing down draft. This craft has three separate guns, Laser, machine gun, and a missile launcher.  
  
Thunderbird 9- A small motorcycle. Its one of those machines that is used to get into hard to reach places. This one has one weapon. The driver. Whatever the driver holds in his/her hands is meant to be the weapon. Brains designed it as his last project for his daughter Nora.  
  
Thunderbird 10- Clocking it at speeds of up to 40 times the speed of sound. This one was based on TB3 except it's just a bit faster. I thought it would be good to have two spacecrafts. Just because of the fact that there are three different space stations for people wanting to get away from the world war.  
  
If you do not agree with my writings review me.I really don't care what anyone says. I don't own Thunderbirds.There for I can do anything. I do not make money off what I do. That's Jonathon Frakes job right now making that movie of his. This is my official Disclaimer. 


	2. The meteor

Chapter 1  
  
Lightning struck, and the rain fell on there heads heard. New York was being hit with one huge hurricane. Scott sat at the control panel, which was covered with plastic so it wouldn't get to wet.  
  
Virgil had the firefly moving things off the streets so the fire trucks could help them out. With help from the mole which made holes in the ground for the water to go through. Piloted by none other then John.  
  
This mission was almost over. The eye passed over three hours ago. The boys were doing all they could do, they couldn't stop Mother Nature, but they could fight against her.  
  
"Alright John wrap that up. The earth looks like Swiss cheese now." Scott said John laughed at Scotts attempt at a joke.  
  
"Alright Scott emerging now." John said and made his way to the surface. The Firefly fired a missile at the rubble in front of it blasting the stuff into nothingness.  
  
"That's about it Scott." Virgil said and turned it around and began to drive away from the fire blazing mass.  
  
"Alright Virgil Brains said that this is it. The storm is over. The people are in the school on the hill. All accounted for.except those other few that we couldn't help. We should make our way back to the Villa." Scott said and began taking mobile control apart. He carried most of the stuff into Thunderbird 1.  
  
"Hey Scott.Looks like Ned cook's here." John said parking the mole in Thunderbird 2's pod.  
  
"He hasn't taken pictures or started filming us yet.so don't worry as of yet." Scott said  
  
Joe Ned's cameraman opened his camera machine and stepped away showing he wasn't ganna do what he was suppose to. It was a way they could thank them. Scott smiled and waved. Ned and Joe waved back. Scott got into Thunderbird 1 and began to do his preflight checks and noticed another news team driving up. A woman got out and pulled out a camera. Ned turned and started to talk to her. The woman started to yell Ned looked at her and shook his head, and walked away. Joe lit a cigarette and sat down on the hood of the other car.While the camera team was setting up there camera he flicked the ciggy into their van and watched it start to smoke and catch fire. Scott looked dumbfounded at Joe. He didn't look like the troublemaker type.  
  
"Um.your vans on fire." Scott said a walked over and used the fire extinguisher on it. The cameramen looked at Scott as if it was he who was on fire. Scott had taken the film cartridge and hid it under his sash and walked over to Thunderbird 1 and got in. Taking off shortly later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Tracy Villa was quite that night. John sat in his father's usual chair while his father took a small break. Alan's eye lit up and John answered it.  
  
"What's up Alan?" John asked in his usual Thunderbird 5 voice.  
  
"Hey John.Where's father."  
  
"On the can.any trouble or is this just systems check."  
  
"Oh neither. I just thought that Brains might want to know about the very small meteor going after base. It's to small to attracted too much attention. And I've calculated the arrival area.the south beach. It should hit in the next thirty minutes or so." Alan said John nodded as he wrote it all down. He reached over and pushed the lab button and Brains voice came over the small speaker box on the desk.  
  
"Brains here." He said. It sounded as if he had fallen asleep in there again.  
  
"Could you come down to the lounge please.There is something here you have got to know." John said and winked at Alan and closed the window. Alan's portrait once again became blank. Brains walked in and seen John instead of his father.  
  
"W-Where's Mr. Uh Tracy?"  
  
"Here brains.Alan thought you might like to see a meteor shower up close and personal.If you like it or not."  
  
"Would I." Brains said taking the piece of paper from John and walked out of the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Brains played with the little meteor all night long. Placing it in this chemical and that solution.nothing really happened. It was just an ordinary little rock.So to speak. That's when he took it out of the container and Scott walked in. To Brains amazement it was no longer a rock, but a diamond of sorts.  
  
"Brains nice rock where'd you get it?" Scott asked Brains looked up at Scott.  
  
"O-Oh hi Scott. This is the meteor." Brains said and looked at the rock again. He blew on it to get the mud, and sand off of it. The rock began to glow, Brains put it down on the counter and took off his glasses and began to clean it. The ground began to shake and brains fell forward and hit his head. Scott fell to his knees and held onto brains and the world around them began to spin. Scott had to close his eyes so the colors wouldn't make him sick. Then it stopped. It just stopped, even the clock on the wall did.then it started to speed up and Scott shook his head and it stopped too. 


	3. There goes Gordo

Chapter 2  
  
Finally Scott opened his eyes, just in time to see a woman with short black hair and blue eyes walk by. Scott looked down at Brains. His head had blood coming out of a crack right above his nose. Scott looked up the only thing he could see was the inside of a barrel.  
  
"Get up slowly. Any sudden movements will cost you dearly. Is this understood, or should I go get a universal translator for your ass." The woman wore a lab coat. Scott didn't know her or wanted to take the chance to get him or worse Brains killed. He nodded.  
  
"What's wrong with your friend there?" She asked. Scott looked down at Brains` pail face again.  
  
"He hit his head on the counter there." Scott said and pointed at the counter. The doctor looked at the counter, which looked like someone took a wet ball, filled it up with red paint, and chunked it at the counter.  
  
"Alright pick him up and follow me to the hospital." Scott didn't argue. As long as Brains was okay, he would follow her to the bottom of the ocean.  
  
"What's his name?" The woman asked scratching words onto a clipboard. The woman walked as if she were in the army. Back straight, chin up, right foot first, and very fast.  
  
"Brains.Oh and my names Scott." He answered.  
  
Scott noticed that he went down a hall that shouldn't have been there before. Scott shook his head. Perhaps he hadn't woke up yet.  
  
Finally he and the woman passed through a door. She pointed to a table; Scott put Brains down on it.  
  
"Keep your ass in that chair there. While I get the doctor." She said Scott sighed with frustration.  
  
"Damn doctors take to long. Hey what's your name?" Scott asked. The woman barred her teeth. It was clear to Scott she didn't like to be bothered while in the middle of doing something.  
  
"Queenie now shut up and leave me alone." She left the room.  
  
"Brains I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Gordon came walking into the lab. Dinner was about ready. Brains always needed warning or he would tend to forget about food at all.  
  
A glint caught Gordon's eye. He spotted the meteor crystal and picked it up.  
  
"Now Brainsy what would ya be doing with something like this?" Gordon said to himself. He walked out of the lab and walked into the lounge. No one was there. Splashing came from the pool. Gordon walked out onto the balcony and waved down to John and Virgil.  
  
A delightful breeze washed over Gordon. He breathed it all in. The crystal once again began to glow. Gordon looked at it and dropped it to the ground. The ground about him began to shake he fall backward and watched the world go round and round. It stopped spinning and the moon began to go from full to half quarter, to new moon to half quarter again, and then full again. In less then a second. Then it stopped. Gordon shakily stood up and leaned on the banister. There were five people in the pool now. All of which he never seen before. One however caught his eye.because it looked just like him. 


	4. Not John and Virgil too

Chapter 3  
  
A young man walked into the room. Scott stood up; Queenie pointed her gun at him.  
  
"Same rules as before kid. Stay in your seat, and shut your howling screamer." Queenie said. The man busied himself. Scott looked at him. While he done his work. Not out of worry that he couldn't save Brains. It was the way he looked. He looked just like him. Dark brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Okay so you don't worry.I'll tell you step-by-step what I am doing." The kid said Scott finally caught a glimpse of the dude's security tag around his neck. It read Dr. Garen Tracy. The usual hair color, and eye color. Then he came across his age, 26. Damn doesn't look it.  
  
"First, the cleaning of the wound." Garen said putting a goz pad in one hand and stepped away from the patient and poured alcohol all over the goz and walked back over and blotted around the wound and then the wound itself.  
  
"How old is the subject?" Garen asked Scott refused to answer any more questions until he had finished. Garen nodded at Scott's silence.  
  
"Queenie. Go get a syringe we need to take some blood. To make sure Mr. Brains hasn't caught anything icky." Garen said Queenie nodded and disappeared behind a door close to the window.  
  
"I'd like to take some blood from you to sir. Just to make sure you don't have that disease that everyone seems to be getting on the mean lands.We don't need it here." Garen said and looked up at Scott.He just shrugged.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Gordon walked into the lounge. Everything was different. Instead of he and his four brothers portraits all around the room. Jeff's desk sat in the center of the room and about fifteen or so replaced the portraits.  
  
A young woman with brown hair sat with her back to him. Gordon walked in.  
  
"Excuse me.I don't mean to be rude.or weird, but can you tell me if I'm dreaming." Gordon said and the girl spun the chair around.  
  
"Very funny Brink. If Nora found out you were." The woman finally got a good look at Gordon, turned about pushed a button, pulled out a gun, then pointed it at him all in the same second.  
  
"Hey I don't want trouble. I just want to know what the hell is going on."  
  
"The answer to your question is yes you are crazy.crazy for trying to come in and steal our secrets. Do you work for Adnon? Never mind we'll torture it out of you." The woman said the lounge door opened and five people walked in. three women and 2 men. One woman stepped forward. Her hair light brown, but her eyes were covered by glasses.  
  
"Explain yourself to us."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
John and Virgil floated on their backs. Every now and then bumping into one another. Something glowing fell into the pool. John and Virgil watched it tell it hit the water.  
  
"What was that?" John asked. Virgil shrugged.  
  
"Donno." The ground began to shake. Virgil and John swam to the edge of the pool and got out.  
  
"What's going on Virgil.?" John said and fell to his hands and knees followed closely by Virgil.  
  
Then it stopped, making the water in the pool start to churn. Virgil and John picked themselves up off the ground. Five boys stood before them. 2 girls were in the pool. They were young no more then 20.  
  
"What did we do." Virgil asked John who shrugged. 


	5. Blood test results

Chapter 5  
  
Garen looked at Scott and smiled, his work was done. Brains still lay on the table unconscious, but alive Scott looked grateful for that. Garen looked at Queenie as she walked in with the blood tests.  
  
"Garen.I can't figure out what's.come look." She said and walked out of the room again followed by Garen. Scott looked down at Brains and sighed deeply.  
  
"Requesting permission to cry my ass off." He whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Granted." A raspy voice said Scott looked down and Brains` great blue eyes were wide open and looking around. Garen and Queenie walked into the room Queenie stopped at the door. Garen walked up straight to Scott.  
  
"How the hell did you end up with my fathers blood in your veins." Garen said and grabbed Scott by the scarf of his shirt.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Scott yelled pulling his shirt away. Brains sat up Queenie pushed him back down.  
  
"This isn't your fight nerd. Back off."  
  
"I-I don't in intend to." Brains said and pushed the older woman's hand away. Brains stood up and pulled out the ivy needle and looked at the boy.  
  
"Sit down your not ready to get up yet." Garen said Brains looked at the kid and smiled.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be a doctor?" Brains whispered. Garen looked down and muttered something.  
  
"Whoa I didn't hear you."  
  
"My dad made me alright."  
  
"Err could you tell me how long I've been out.the date." Brains said and held his head.  
  
"Its July 19, 2110." Queenie said and Brains shot up and Scott looked at Queenie as if she had just thrown a sword at his head.  
  
"2110!"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``~`~`~`~`~``~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~`~`~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~~`~  
  
Gordon was grabbed by the forearm and practically dragged out of the lounge.  
  
"Where are you taking me? I don't understand who are you." Gordon yelled half slumped over from the force that the woman had.  
  
"You are to be taken to an extra room with a few of your buddies that we found outside." The woman said and stopped outside a room with locks all over it. She slowly and quietly unlocked each and every one of them.  
  
"Now get in and shut your trap." Gordon was shoved into the room. Which used to be Tin Tins old room.  
  
"Gordon are you alright." John asked helping him up. Virgil was over by the window trying to jimmy the lock.  
  
"I donno how we got into this mess, but we better get out of this soon." Gordon said and kicked the door.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``~`~~`~`  
  
"Alright let me get this straight. These two are Scott and Brains from the past." A woman behind what used to be Jeff's desk.  
  
"Yes sir. I took blood tests and everything like that. Its true, I haven't a clue if they could possibly be anyone else." The woman got up her eye patch glistening in the lamplight. Her sunglasses sitting on the des, something told Brains that she wore the glasses to hide the patch in the first place.  
  
"Show me these results Garen." She said.  
  
"Yes sir." 


	6. Let loose

To Raliena: Thanks for that nice short review. As you asked here's your  
chapter. More to come, chapters will now come daily. So count on them.  
  
Once again this is totally A/U  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The girl walked into the room that Scott and Brains sat in. Looked at Brains, turned around and left the room. Garen followed her outside and she turned around and got in Garen's face.  
  
"Get Uncle Scott on the live wire. Ask him what the hell is his trick. Ask him why my father is sitting in that room, and not dead."  
  
"I know how you feel Nora. I just don't."  
  
"Do it and report back to me A.S.A.P. Got it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``~`~`~``~`~`~`~``~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Nora walked into a room unknown to the old Tracy family. A room with bright wooden floors, and mirrors all around. She walked over to a huge CD player and pushed play. Rock music blasted out of the speakers that were all around the room. There was a red line painted in a huge rectangle signaling where people could walk if they should have to walk through the room.  
  
Nora took off her trench coat and put it on a peg on the wall next to a series of weapons. She took one and walked over to the center of the room and got into a stance and began a strange dance of death. If anyone walked inside that red line now would probably get their head severed from their shoulders.  
  
The door slowly opened and a boy walked in. He slowly and quietly walked over to the CD player and turned it all the way down. Nora turned to look at the child in disbelieve that he would have disturbed her active meditations. Her stare turned into a smile.  
  
"Radon." She said and kneeled down. Her son ran to her and she spun him around in her arms. Radon was a five-year-old boy. He looked a lot like his mother, except he had different color eyes. They must have been his fathers. The door opened and Garen walked in.  
  
"I've spoken to my father."  
  
"Hold on a second Garen. Radon go play with your cousins. Uncle Garen and me have to talk all right. I'll see you before you leave tonight. Give mummy a kiss." The boy pecked his mom on the cheek and left the room with a quick pat on the head by Garen.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well father says he has a memory of seeing me before I was born. Since the accident he doesn't remember much." Scott had been in a crash so sever that he had been blinded and paralyzed.  
  
"Alright. Lets go see all of these Tracy boys."  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``~`~`~``~~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``~`  
  
The sky grew black outside. Everyone's stomach was growling, Virgil sat on the floor in front of the window. John lay there looking at the ceiling, Scott looked after Brains who was laying on the bed, and Gordon sat there playing hang man on the floor with an coal pen he had found in one of the drawers. The door opened and Nora and two other girls walked in.  
  
"Boys these are your guides, you are welcome to walk around the complex as long as you need. As it stands I must meet with the shuttle to blast off for L.A. The younger Tracy's are going to school on the mainland's I will be back in after it blasts off." Nora said turned and left the room.  
  
"Hi I'm Leora, and this is Leo my twin brother. We shall press onto the underground to show you the new Thunderbirds you don't know about." Leora smiled and lead them all down stairs. John looked at them and smiled.  
  
"If your right about this Scott there Alans kids." John said and looked at them as they Leo turned around. His eyes were a light brown like his. He blinked.  
  
"No Johnny. I think there yours." Gordon said and laughed 


	7. Evening announcements

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Tracy Island was bigger than they remembered. Leo didn't talk too much, but Leora made up for her twin brother's silence. She just wouldn't shut up, even after someone asked her a question.  
  
"Each of you ends up having kids. Although you already noticed, I am John Tracy's daughter. Tonight you'll meet everyone else in the mess hall."  
  
"What about Nora? Who's her father?" Gordon asked. At his side, Scott nodded to show that he was wondering the same thing and he looked at her with interest.  
  
"Well she's Mr. Joe-Ron's daughter. Some people think she's a Mary Sue. She's not; she has one bad ass temper and she is quite funny when she makes evening announcements." Leora looked at everyone to make sure they were paying attention.  
  
"Okay, now that I know I have everyone's attention, I've been asked to tell you not to venture to far off the island. We are at war with the world at the moment. The Hood turned the world against us quite some time ago, but I was too young then to understand what happened or why. The others can explain it better than I can."  
  
"Come on, Leora, let's take them to the mess hall. Dinner's about to start." Leo began to walk everyone down to the cafeteria.  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
The mess hall was as loud as Scott could ever remember the Air Force's mess hall being. There was a small stage over at the back end of the large room, and everyone seemed to have gather at the tables near the front of the room. Nora walked up onto the stage and smiled at everyone.  
  
"All right... all right, everyone quiet down. Hey you back there-- Brink, shut up." Nora laughed and looked at her sheet of paper. "All right, the Internet is down again. AOL kicked the bucket."  
  
"So what else is new?" Someone yelled in the background. Nora looked at them with a crooked smile.  
  
"All the Tracy children are off to school in L.A." Nora looked around and smiled. "The porn magi's are under Uncle Jeff's old books. Have fun." People started to laugh and clap.  
  
"All right, we have some new people here today. They are our parents from the future." Nora paused as murmurs of confusion rippled about the room, then finally, she added,  
  
"I know-- it's hard to believe. I'll explain later-- right now, eat and then head off to bed--"  
  
The rest of what she said got lost in a blare of noise as all hell broke loose. Red lights started to flash and alarm sirens bleeped all around them. A large screen lowered itself from the ceiling until it covered one wall. A face appeared on the screen, a female face that looked a lot like Scott.  
  
"What's the matter Jessica?" Nora called to the screen.  
  
"It's the shuttle, sir. The one with the children on it. The Hood's gang has it.they've killed a child to.to prove that they are stronger then we are." Jessica stuttered a little and her _expression was serious, her face pale.  
  
Nora swallowed hard and nodded.   
  
"Nell, Dena, and Brink stay in the mess hall; everyone else is dismissed." Nora looked at Brains from over her glasses. 


	8. The Children

Chapter 8  
  
The night was cold, and the sky as cloudy as ever. Lightning flashed over the horizon. Nora stood on the balcony; she knew everyone was asleep by now. Her heart was heavy, and her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't cry now, not until this foolish war was over.  
  
"Uh-- penny for your-- uh-- thoughts, Ms. JoeRon." Nora turned around and saw Brains standing at the door.  
  
] "Sorry, no-can't make change." Nora laughed, then abruptly began to cry. Brains frowned, a bit puzzled at seeing a young lady laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
"What's happened to the children?" Brains asked and stepped forward. Nora turned and glared at him.  
  
"My son Radon was the one they had killed." Nora choked out the words, then dropped to her knees and started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Brains knelt down in front of her. Mingled anger and pain filled his mind and he had to struggle to force his voice to work. "My grandson.I.I-Is there a way I-I can-- uh-- prevent this?"  
  
Nora looked up with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"Pretending to stutter isn't helping any." She pushed Brains away and walked down the stairs, entering a door that wasn't there in the villa Brains knew.  
  
"Nineteen years ago, you and my mother Zoë had an stupid idea to clone me. As a result, you created Holly, who turned out to be a bitch beyond any moral comprehension. She joined forces with the Hood and together, they had a son, Adnan. They discovered a new chemical that can speed up the growth process; however, as a result of constant contact with the substance, the Hood died very quickly. Holly aged as well, from nineteen to thirty in two weeks. She and her son brought on the war that will more than likely destroy the world. Now it's up to us to destroy their organization before they destroy ours. It's a fight to the death and we just don't have any choice." Nora led the way into a large echoing hangar and pushed a button. A hidden mechanism pulled away a cloth that covered a huge ship that had Thunderbird 10 written on the side. It was bigger than Thunderbird 3. The sleekness of its design indicated that it was very fast.  
  
Brains walked around it.  
  
"Did I-?" He paused and looked at Nora questioningly. She nodded and looked away from the machine. She seemed to be struggling to control her emotions,  
  
"I-It was the last project you and I worked on together-before you- before." Nora looked over at Brains and sighed. "Tomorrow, the rest of the team and I are going on full out red alert. We're getting our children back." Abruptly, Nora turned away and walked back out the door.  
  
  
Back in the lounge, Nora pushed aside a portrait of Dena, Virgil's twenty-two year old daughter, revealing five buttons: yellow, blue, green, white, and red. Nora pressed the red button hard and the lights began to flash red, a siren blaring shrilly  
  
Drawn by the sound, Scott and his brothers ran into the room, their faces reflecting alarm and worry, their eyes, wide. Scott looked at Nora questioningly.  
  
"Everyone is going to their designated craft-You can go back to your room." Nora told them stiffly.  
  
"We don't run from a rescue." Scott walked over to Brains, his jaw set in determination. Nora smiled and laughed.  
  
"F.A.B," she said ironically. 


	9. Jeff discovers TB7

Chapter 9  
"Scott-John-Virgil-Gordon-Brains-Hello-where are you?" Jeff yelled, going up and down the halls. No one was there at all. It wasn't very unusual for his engineer to disappear for days on end, but not all of his boys. He called out again; nothing but cold dark silence answered him. He was totally alone now, and he knew it.  
  
He decided to go back to the lounge and have a seat. His legs hurt him-- must be getting old, he thought bitterly. He sat down and pored himself a cup of Joe, leaned back, and took a sip. He swallowed hard.  
  
"Damn coffee's cold." That was right, he reminded himself, Grandma, Kyrano, and Tin Tin went to the main land to pick up supplies.  
  
  
Jeff pushed a button and looked up at his youngest son's face as it replaced the portrait.  
  
"Hello father. Anything wrong?" Alan asked. Jeff breathed deeply.   
  
"I can't find your brothers."  
  
"Would you like me to put up a scan for them father?"  
  
Jeff answered with a nod. Alan walked away from the screen and came back moments later, his face pale.  
  
"Uh, father, you're not gonna believe this, but they're flying over the Pacific." Alan braced himself, expecting his father to explode into angry yells and fits.  
  
"What's not to believe? They're great pilots."  
  
"Father, the blip on the screen says they 're in Thunderbird 7."  
  
Jeff spat out his cold coffee.  
  
"Thunderbird 7!"  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
Brains couldn't help but stare at the way Thunderbird 7 was piloted. Brink had goggles, gloves, boots, and a belt with wires attached to every item. It looked intriguing; Brain would have loved to pilot the great machine himself, but Nora had called him and the Tracy boys to another room inside the huge aircraft.  
  
  
Here, Nora handed them black leather suits. They were heavy, almost unbearable, and Nora wore one.  
  
"For your safety, you'll wear these. We'll be going into enemy territory later on tonight. We'll be hiding in the caves in the Rockies. I'm not going to promise you that you'll live." Nora smiled at them and turned to walk out.  
  
"Um.I have a question. If these heavy ass suits are for our safety, why can't we get out alive?" Gordon asked. Nora crossed the room in a few short strides to stand a few inches from the aquanaut, her face close to his.  
  
"You decided to go on the wild goose chase, kid. If you're having any second thoughts, you can jump plane now and leave us to do the dirty work, okay? I don't need someone like you messing things up." Nora was yelling now, pushing him away.  
  
"Sir, we're almost there," Brink said over the intercom.  
  
"All right, bring us down nice and easy." Nora looked at her future father's face. It was full of worry. Nora scoffed and left the room. 


	10. Good bye Virgil

Chapter 10  
  
The caves were dark and dank. Everyone was as quiet as possible. Adnan's army scouts were normally out at night looking for agents who spy on them. As such, Nora had positioned Yolonda, and Queenie at the entrance of the cave. Michael, Dena, Fallon, and Anna walked around shooting any scouts that came in range of the cave.  
  
  
  
Nora walked around giving everyone freeze-dried food packs. The younger kids seemed to like the freeze-dried ice cream the best, especially the youngest one, Virginia, who was only twelve.  
  
  
Gordon paced back and forth across the rough cave floor, frowning as he tried to make heads or tails of what was going on.  
  
"Okay, are we even International Rescue anymore?. I mean if we're on the battle field and we get an emergency call, what will happen?"  
  
"Nora would dispatch whoever may be needed. The rest of us would fall back and attack again." Samantha, Gordon's youngest daughter, sat down next to him. His mouth dropped, she looked just like him.he hated it, and he looked away. Samantha handed them all packages of food, then looked at all the guys.  
  
  
Brains looked at his pack of freeze dried potatoes, and set them aside. He felt that this was all his fault. He suddenly felt sick and ran across the cave. Nora dumped the extra packs into an empty box and followed him.  
  
  
She found him in the woods. Snow slowly fell around them. Brains was heaving over a rock; she could hear him, but his face and most of his body were out of sight. Nora slowly walked over to him and gently began to rub his back.  
  
"It's natural to be scared before battle. I guess-I-I guess I am, too," she said, trying to encourage him. "It's in our nature.that's why we fight in the first place."  
  
Brains looked up at Nora and wiped his mouth with the back side of his sleeve.  
  
"I-It's not---." Brains turned and started to dry heave. Nora sighed and began to climb up onto the rocks above them.  
  
  
Ten minutes passed; Brains found his way up to where Nora had climbed. She lay flat on the ground, looking up at the stars. Brains quietly walked up to her.  
  
"You okay?" she asked as he came into view.  
  
"Uh-- uh-- uh-- yeah."  
  
"Have you ever wondered how far the universe goes? I mean does it just stop out there with great big neon lights saying 'you have just reached the end of the Universe'?" she asked thoughtfully, then sighed. "Sorry, I'm rambling."  
  
Brains sat down cross-legged and looked up.  
  
"I have a theory that this universe is just the inside of a black hole." Brains got up again and began to pace back and forth across the rocks; Nora sat up and looked at her father.  
  
"I-I'm not scared Nora- I just don't w-want to see the world like this. A- and the reason it's this way is, because of-- uh-- me."  
  
Nora stood up, feeling a rush of sympathy for her father.  
  
"Fa. I mean Brains; this is the very last battle. We'll win, Brains-we've just got to." She held out her arms to him and Brains and Nora locked in a hug.  
  
"Hey Brains-Nora, get down from there. Do you want to get caught?" Virgil yelled from the ground below. Abruptly, a loud pop filled the air. Virgil's hand flew to his chest; blood seeped between his fingers and he fell to his knees. Nora and Brains ran down the slope, nearly stumbling several times in their haste. Nora grabbed Virgil and dragged him behind a rock. Brains bent down and looked at Virgil's wound.  
  
"This doesn't look-- uh-- too good W-We need to-- uh-- get him back to the cave. See what-- uh-- Garen can do." Brains picked up Virgil, put him over his shoulder and shuffled awkwardly back toward the cave.  
  
"I'll cover you." Nora pulled out two guns and began to fire at no one in particular. She slowly backed up and made her way toward the cave.  
  
  
Once inside the cave, Nora ran all the way to the back. Virgil's brother stood all around him, each crying and talking. Brains stood back and watched them. Scott had his shirt off and Garen held it pressed against Virgil's chest.  
  
"Virgil talk to me.Come on, bro you can do it." Scott lifted Virgil up and sat him down and cradled him. Virgil was pale and blood drenched the front of his shirt and stained Brains' clothing as well. Gordon kept on wiping his eyes. Garen stood up and walked away.  
  
"He's gone," he said to his future father. It was true;Virgil lay there in his brother's arms, not moving or breathing. Nora reached out and grasped her father's shoulder. His body was shaking with hard sobs. Nora stepped forward.  
  
"Scott, what do you and your brothers want to do now?" Nora asked. Scott laid his brother flat on the ground again and stood up facing Nora.  
  
"Where is Holly?" he asked, his face red. His brothers started for the entrance. Everyone seemed to follow their lead. They never had been this determined before. 


	11. There goes the neighborhood

Chapter 11  
  
Virgil lay there peacefully; he looked as if he were asleep. The cave was now quiet. Not a soul in sight. Virgil became transparent, and disappeared. His body left a small pink crystal behind. He reappeared in the pool area on Tracy Island. Virgil sat up straight his eyes wide open. His breathing came in gasps. He looked down, he was still wearing his International Rescue uniform that Nora handed him, and his brothers.  
  
He quickly pulled up his shirt to see his chest had a bruise.that was it. Virgil got up and ran up the stairs onto the balcony, and into the lounge. He held in his hand the small pink crystal. Why he didn't bring it with him on his travels was a mystery to him.  
  
"Father." Virgil yelled Jeff came running inside followed closely by Alan. Thunderbird 5 must have been on auto.  
  
"Virgil where have you been, why does Alan tell me there is a Thunderbird 7." Jeff yelled  
  
"Father it's a disaster. The future is littered with a war between Brainses daughters---I was just killed."  
  
"What are you talking about Virg you've never been to the future-hell none of us has?" Alan yelled Virgil looked at Alan.  
  
"Wanna make a bet." Virgil pulled up his shirt to show the huge bruise that was a dark purple and green.  
  
"Is that where-?" Alan asked kneeling down; Virgil's eyes never left his fathers face.  
  
"How did this happen son?"  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Nora's heart was beating fast. Scott and his brothers lead the way. The dark temple stood in the distance. It looked as if an army waited for them. It was small, the Tracy's held twenty-one men/women, and the odds were against them.  
  
Scott knew they had no chance in winning. All he knew was that his brother was dead and he wanted revenge-He wanted Holly  
  
Gordon couldn't help it. Tears fell down his cheeks, he wanted his brother back, and he wanted his brother back. For once he wouldn't have it his way. Now someone was going to pay.  
  
John hadn't felt this way since his mother dies. Nor had he hated someone so deeply. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to rectify a mistake made nineteen years ago.  
  
Brains leaned over and looked at Nora as they walked nearer to the temple.  
  
"You know w-what I told you I-I wasn't uh scared---I laid." Brains whispered Nora laughed and walked faster.  
  
"Alright this is a fight to the finish. It's kill or be killed. Show mercy only to those who have been wounded. No one else. Is that clear." Nora yelled.  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone yelled in unison. There funs prepared to fire.  
  
"Char---."  
  
"Are you coming in or not?" A young boy said his face a dark cream color, his hair a dark brown, his eyes a bright blue.  
  
"We wish to see Holly." Scott yelled and balled up his fists.  
  
"I know. I can hear everything that goes on in everyone of your minds." The boy moved so that company could walk in. The boy looked about the age of eleven or twelve.  
  
The boy led them into a small chamber to see a girl that looked remarkably like Nora. Except she was a total opposite, Holly had blonde hair, and brown eyes while Nora had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
Nora took off her glasses. Her patch glistened in the torchlight.  
  
"Does it still pain you that I was able to kill father then cut out your eye?" Holly laughed Nora pulled out a gun and fired it at Holly. The bullet stopped turned and hit Gordon in the head.  
  
"Gordon!" John yelled and caught him before he fell. He laid him flat on his back. Scott checked his pulse-nothing." Scott stood up straight.  
  
"You bitch." He yelled and charged at her. She held out a gun and pulled the trigger. At that same time another gun fired and hit Holly in the chest. Scott stumbled and fell to the ground. John had a gun in his hand; smoke came out of the barrel. Scott stumbled and fell to the ground. Holly hung limp in the chair. Brains ran to Scott, at the same time Adnan ran to his mother. Nora held a gun to the kid.  
  
"Where are the other children Adnan."  
  
"In the dungeon below. Take them and." Adnan looked at Gordon, as his body grew transparent, and disappeared leaving the pink crystal behind.  
  
"Another one." Brains said and picked up the crystal and looked at Scott. His body was gone too; she picked up the crystal beginning to run.  
  
"No time dad lets go." She yelled and opened the door to the dungeon. 


	12. Mystery solved

Chapter 12  
  
Scott and Gordon woke up inches from one another. Scott picked up Gordon and started to cry. Scott kissed his forehead and continued to sob. Gordon felt his aching head and groaned.  
  
"Damn that hurts," Gordon said  
  
Scott finally got up. He opened the door and looked outside. No one in sight. He motioned for Gordon to follow. They slowly tiptoed down the hall. Gordon peeked into the lounge. Jeff sat in his seat as usual, while Alan sat in his seat that would take him to Thunderbird 3.  
The piano started to play. Scott stopped and his eyes started to water up again. He didn't want to see what was going on in the room, but something moved him to the door. His eyes caught sight of Virgil at the piano, fingers flying over the keys. It was the most beautiful thing Scott and Gordon ever heard in their lives.  
  
" Virgil." Gordon ran to Virgil, who looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Virgil hugged him tight, then he spotted Scott inching his way toward him. Scott changed his pace and began to walk up to him, hands out stretched, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Ah come on * Sniff * Scott." Virgil grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him into a deep hug. Gordon joined the hug fest. The boys cried till they sank to the ground and started to laugh, as if their deaths were a cruel joke of nature.  
  
"Now all that is left are John and Brains." Gordon looked at his father, who was smiling with pride at his boys.  
  
"Why, what's happened?" Virgil asked  
  
"We were in the temple."  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
All the company ran down the hall of the dark dungeon. Virginia grabbed the keys and began opening and closing the dungeon doors. Finally the very last door opened and everyone ran inside, tending to each child; however, it seemed that call about Radon being killed was true. Nora's son was dead. The others seemed to be fine, beside the fact that they hadn't eaten in three days.  
  
  
Nell ran over to his two children, Jack 'and Megan. Megan was 7 and her younger brother was 4. John smiled and wondered as he looked at his daughter, Emily. When was he going to be a grand father like his brothers--- But they were dead.  
  
"What the fuck---Brains, come over here." Brains moved away from Dena's daughter, Theoria and walked over to John. He looked tired, almost to the point of exhaustion.  
  
"Brains, what do you notice wrong here?" John asked and patted Brink's son Farrol on the head.  
  
"I-I'm not sure I follow you-- uh-- John."  
  
"If Virgil, Gordon, and Scott are all dead---why are their kids still here?" John pointed at Dena and Brink. Brains shrugged.  
  
"Then if my theory is correct then---well---Scotty, Virg, and Gordo are back in 2065. Right as rain." John laughed. For once, it was he who was thinking up things instead of Brains  
  
  
Brains nodded, and then slapped his forehead, as if it should have been obvious.  
  
"Of course- uh uh- since your brothers and I weren't meant to be here, if we're killed we'll automatically be transported back to the year 2065- brilliant," Brains said, going into his own little world which everyone else likes to call genius.  
  
"All right, everyone we have over-" Nora stopped as a voice came over an intercom.  
  
"All right, you balls of pus, you have thirty minutes to get out." Adnan's voice rang in their ears.  
  
"Lets go." Nora said, picking up Jack and running out the dungeon door. 


	13. Once more with feeling

Chapter 13  
  
Nora didn't know what to do. Her head was crammed with loads of thoughts. If what John said was true, she would have to watch one of the worst things she was ever forced to watch again. The door stood before them, far before them. Nora was breathing hard, and her head was pounding from lack of oxygen. She hadn't had any sleep in close to four days. She looked side ways at Brains; he didn't look too good, kind of the worse for wear. She slammed the exit open and handed the boy to Garen and began to rush everyone out. Brains stood on the other side of the door. John was the last one out.  
  
"That's everyone Nora. Let's go," John said. They ran out the door just as the explosion started. The three of them were thrown forward. Nora cartwheeled, then lay flat on her stomach. Brains caught the side of one of the tanks that seemed to have been left behind by the evacuating army. John slammed into a tree, a broken branch going through his stomach. He struggled to remove himself from the tree.the pain was overwhelming.  
  
  
  
Brains got up and held his arm tightly. He looked at John and started to run towards him, his broken arm forgotten.  
  
"John, are you all right?" Brains yelled. John started to laugh.  
  
"Tell me-does it look like I'm okay---? Funny it doesn't hurt." John's eyes closed. Brains' heart began to hurt. A tear fell from his eyes as John's body became transparent and disappeared; the crystal fell and shattered into pieces and melted.  
  
  
  
Brains turned and noticed Nora face down in the mud. Brains felt something move him faster then anything ever could have. He reached out and with one hand, turned his daughter over.  
  
"Nora?" Brains said. Nora's eyes opened and she smiled.  
  
"It was nice seeing you again." Nora could only muster a whisper. Brains nodded and stroked her black hair.  
  
"It was great to have met you-Tell me about your mother." Brains choked back a sob. Nora pulled up her hand and put it to his cheek.  
  
"I can't---You know too much about the future as it is," Nora said. Brains nodded and looked up to the stars-every one of them the same as in 2065.  
  
"Say hello to Jeff for me." Brains looked down just in time to see Nora pull the trigger on a small handgun that was aimed at his chest. Brains fell back and sighed. Nora looked sideways at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, father. I just want didn't want to see anyone else hurt you again.unless it was me."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way.Funny John was right.it doesn't hurt." He fell silent and he disappeared leaving the crystal behind. Nora grasped the crystal in her hand and smiled.  
  
"I love you, father." 


	14. Last dance

Chapter 14  
  
John woke up next to the pool staring at the stars. Gordon was standing over him. They both started to laugh. John got up and took off his new jacket and boots and jumped into the pool.  
  
"Screw the future! It's not here yet!" he yelled as Gordon jumped in after him.  
  
"Tell you one thing. I'll never name one of my kids Brink."  
  
"Oh, that's not what I remember."  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
Brains woke up on the floor of his lab, which was typical, really. He was always falling asleep in his stool and falling off. His arm still hurt him. He tried to move it and ended up yelling out loud. Scott came barreling inside.  
  
"Brains, are you okay?"  
  
"Scott---John's theory was correct. Is everyone all right?"  
  
"Yeah, we're all FAB."  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
The menagerie was beautiful that night, but Brains felt a stone in his stomach. He sat down on one of the tree swings and his eyes started to water. He had been thrust out of a world where he found someone closer to him than his very parents, his own daughter, He wanted to go back, but he didn't want to put Nora through that much stress to pull the trigger again. Besides, for all he knew, she could have died there.  
  
"Well, crying isn't going to get the job done," Brains said to no one.  
  
"There you go. Keep working at it eventually; it'll work out great in the end." Brains turned to see Nora standing there.  
  
"I-I was beginning to wonder if I-- uh-- was going to see you again." Brains was glad to see her again. She smiled.a rare sight indeed. It was the first time he seen her smile at him and with no one else around.  
  
"How?" he asked finally.  
  
"The Jewel your body left behind." Nora brought out a small jewel on a chain that hung around her neck.  
  
"How long are you going to stay?" Brains asked, starting to walk back up toward the house.  
  
"Till some idiot manages to kill me, and boy, do they have their work cut out for them?" 


End file.
